<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shoelaces by the_sunshine_dims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192696">shoelaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims'>the_sunshine_dims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little clich meet cute fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shoelaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman smiled as he walked his dog, Rosa, an excitable golden Labrador, on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good to get out and get fresh air, and he could tell Rosa was having a good time, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking a little bit he noticed his shoes had gotten untied, he simply leaned down to tie them when suddenly Rosa had gotten too excited and tugged her leash away from him before jumping on someone, roman immediately stood up to help the person, this person had glasses was wearing a polo along with a fairly fitting blue bow tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her off of the handsome young man hastily, luckily the man didn’t seem to mind,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply smiled softly before going teasingly “your shoelaces are untied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed and nodded before tying them quickly, this time without incident </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman stood up and the man introduced himself “I’m logan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little did the two know that  too not far along in the future the two would be living together, in a happy relationship, roman singing as he cooks and Logan watching lovingly as roman does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>